


Anything for you, Baby:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Showers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is taking care of a sick Danny, He is grateful, that it's nothing serious, What does Danny say to him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for you, Baby:

*Summary: Steve is taking care of a sick Danny, He is grateful, that it's nothing serious, What does Danny say to him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was not feeling good at all, He was miserable, cause he caught the flu from his daughter, Grace, & he had to take time off of work, so he could rest, & recover properly, His lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, did not mind taking over the responsibility of being a chauffeur to Grace, & taking care of the errands, that he does weekly.

 

Meanwhile, The Blond Detective was not feeling better, He was trying to get comfortable, & couldn't, He thought to himself, **"God, I hope that I will feel better soon"** , He decided to take a nap for awhile, While Steve gets the chores done, & then tackle dinner. He made a sandwich & some soup, Hopefully, It will entice his blond adonis to eat, & get his strength back. Steve just wants to make sure that Danny is feeling better, & gets his strength back.

 

The Former Seal had the food prepared in no time at all, & he said to his blond lover, "Danno, Baby, I have dinner for you", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & replied hoarsely, "Thanks, Babe", & then began to eat his meal slowly, til it was all set, Steve motioned for him to lie down on his stomach, & he gave him a massage, & the blond just moaned out, "Ohhh, That feels **_so_** fucking good",  & Steve took that a sign to continue.

 

After the massage, Steve set up Danny with a bubble bath, & changed the sheets, while Danny was soaking in the tub, & enjoying the aroma therapy that Steve added to the bubbles. Steve came in, & made sure that Danny was washed thoroughly, & then he dressed Danny in his favorite pajamas, that he likes to wear, when he is sick. "Hey, Babe, Thank you for all that you are doing, I appreciate it, Plus, Grace gets some special "Uncle Steve" time with you, You are the best", That made the seal feel good to hear that.

 

"Anything for you, Baby, Anything for you", Steve said, as he dropped a kiss on his head, & then he made sure that he was comfortable, before he got into bed, When he got in, they both embraced each other, & a quick kiss to the cheek, & forehead, They declared their love to each other, & they went to sleep peacefully, & Danny knew that he could sleep much better, knowing that his lover, partner, & friend will take good care of him, every time that he is sick.

 

The End.


End file.
